


A Bird in The Snow

by Josh_Isnt_Real



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, GAY!, Gay gay and GAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_Isnt_Real/pseuds/Josh_Isnt_Real
Summary: When you watch Watchmen, know the ending is faked but mine is real.





	A Bird in The Snow

The harsh cold air wasn’t the only reason Daniel was shaking, though he wished it was. He stared at the back of Rorschach, wanting a way to stop his ranting. He was terrified, frozen in place. 

“Won’t let happen, it’s all a lie.”

Daniel wanted to scream at him that he needed to ignore his morals for once because he’s literally going to die without Jon thinking twice. He couldn’t hear whatever it was Rorschach was saying, the wind was so loud but his thoughts were screaming, panicking, a total disaster. He needed to save his friend but why couldn’t he move? Jon was mumbling something now, the wind blowing the sound the opposite way. Daniel finally unstuck from the ground as Rorschach took a threatening step forward. Rorschach’s hands came up, clawing for the bottom of his mask to grab at it and pull it off. Everything seemed to stop when Daniel grabbed his wrists and stopped him entirely. He didn’t remember snapping and finally getting over here, didn’t even realize he stood in front of Rorschach.

“No, stop!” He blurted without a thought. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. “Stop this, you don’t need to die.” He spoke quietly enough now that only Rorschach could hear him. He felt how stiff the smaller man was, felt the slight tremble of fear run through him. Neither of them wanted this. “Jon let me talk to him.” Rorschach jerked his wrists from Daniels grasp, the movement like a uncontrolled spasm, most likely being cold or the fact he hated being touched and wanted away.

“Move.” was all that was grunted, not even moving himself. Daniel was surprised to be able to be touching him for this long. His hands were hovering but grazing his clenched hands that still grasped the mask. It’s a bit funny to Daniel because he knows he’s not as strong as the man before him. He’s seen how deadly he becomes, he’s no joke. It’s empowering to know Rorschach wouldn’t plow through him all the same though. 

“Please hear me out. Jon, let me talk to him alone,” his head was still bowed and eyes were still closed but he heard or more so felt Jon’s presence as he walked away and into the pyramid where Laurie and Adrian remained.

“I won’t let my morals be compromised, I’d rather die.” He growled, still standing where he was, still trembling from what Daniel knew was from being cold and other things.

“I know I know.. just,” he paused, thinking. He wasn’t going to spring the whole “I love you and can’t live without you” onto him right now, but that’s his main reason. “You mean too much to me Rorschach I’m begging you to ignore this all for me.”

“Can’t, won’t,” Daniel almost opened his eyes at the tremble in his voice, he knew the mask was only pulled up to his nose but he wanted Rorschach to feel safe. Daniel took a small step forward, almost bringing his body flush with him, he could barely feel the heat radiating off this man. 

“I don’t want to live without you.” He spoke softly, following the warm air from the shallow breaths of his partner. His nose gently bumped his and Rorschach flinched back like he’d been stung. “Hey,” he hushed, hands closing around small wrists once more. He felt Rorschach make a small attempt at moving away, his heart aching at the whimper that left his lips. 

“You haven’t seen my face, don’t know my name, what I’ve done,” he rambled on, voice shaking. 

“It’s okay, it’ll all be okay.” Daniel leaned in further, lips brushing. Rorschach jerked in his grasp, snapping his head back. Air shattered its way from his lungs in obvious panic. “Rorschach, it’s alright, calm down!” He tried to hold tighter onto his wrists but one got free and cocked Daniel in the face. his head was pushed to the side some but his grip on the other wrist was still tight in his hand. He wasn’t mad or upset, mostly shocked at the sudden outburst even if that was Rorschach’s main thing. He tasted blood on his tongue and felt the ache on his lip. He refused to open his eyes. He wasn’t going to see Rorschach’s face unless he wanted it to be seen, not forced because he was going to die and figured what was the point in hiding. Daniel’s heart hurt at the thoughts. 

“I’m ugly, the things I’ve done can’t be forgiven-,“ his voice was shortening out, like a light bulb flickering before it dies out. 

“Tell me no, tell me you don’t want this and I’ll let go, I’ll let you end it here.” He couldn’t stop his own voice from shaking. He was afraid Rorschach would tell him to go and that he’d be another body among foundations. They both seemed to be holding their breath, Daniel taking the initiative to slide a hand over his cheek, letting the tips of his fingers dip under the mask. 

He wanted to protect this man at all costs, even if he was apparently the tougher of the two or at least that’s what he says. A stuttering breath ghosted over Daniel’s lips and he sighed in return. He attempted at bringing his face closer to Rorschach’s, feeling lips ghost over his and ignoring the sharp pain of his cut lip. Both men locked onto the connection, lips sealing and spreading warmth. He practically felt Rorschach melt against him. Their lips moved slowly together and Daniel almost let out a small chuckle at how obvious it was that Rorschach’s never had his first kiss until now. 

“Daniel,” he breathed, pulling away only slightly. He rested his forehead against his partner, adoring how much smaller he was. He released his wrist and used his other hand to cup Rorschach’s face with both hands now. “I- I’m not,” he stumbled over his words, his lower lip quivering and grazing Daniel’s. He wanted to open his eyes, to see his face and know his name. 

“One thing at a time.” His thumbs grazed high cheekbones and that’s when he felt the wetness. “Rorschach,” he said sharply in alarm. He was crying? 

“It’s Walter,” he muttered, his hands timidly coming up over Daniel’s. He guided his hands to take off the mask, ignoring the hat to get blown away by the wind. “Walter Kovacs.” He spoke softly. Daniel still kept his eyes shut. “Daniel, it’s okay.” He's never wanted to see something so badly, never wanted someone so badly. This is really all he’s wanted these past several years. The whole world situation was upsetting, he didn’t forget about it, but this made him feel like bursting at the seams. He nodded once before he cracked one eye open, instantly spotting freckles and eyes as blue as the ocean. The brightness of their surroundings made his eyes lighter but him crying made the color pop out. He gasped, both eyes opened now as he stared at the man before him. His eyes darted all over his face, taking it all in. Rors- no, Walter, had sprouted a blush along with bowing his head just slightly in newfound bashfulness. “Told you I’m ugly,” he said, point blank. Daniel ignored him, his fingertips tracing over the skin, outlining the slope of his nose and the curves of his lips. 

“Walter….” He had to pause and let the name linger between them. He loved how it felt on his tongue. “You're so unique, I’ve never seen someone quite like you.”

“That’s the point.” He shot back with the most serious tone, voice taken to a softer husky sound whenever the mask was not rested on his lips. 

“That’s also not what I meant.” Daniel couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “You think your face could stop me from loving you any less after all these years.” Walter lost control on a sob as it got away. He ducked his head down again, embarrassed. 

“You’re all I ever wanted, but I can’t- I don’t,” he shook his head, words obviously caught in his throat. Daniel dropped a hand to his chin and titled his head up, catching those sapphire blue eyes with his own. He made gentle strokes over his skin to remove the teardrops. 

“It’s okay, we’ll work on that. Please tell me you can live with what happened, I can’t do this without my partner.” He watched the anger flicker over the eyes that stared at him so far with nothing but fondness. 

“Don’t think I can,” he stated bluntly. He shook his head again, causing Daniel’s hands to drop in his moment of shock. 

“Please I-,” he stopped, trying to think what he could do, what he could say. 

“Daniel, millions of innocent people died, for a lie. They think there’s peace where no peace exists. Can’t withhold that.” 

“People die all the time!” He yelled, arms out stretching to drop real quick in an exasperated movement. “You die, I die, simple as that.” He saw the shock fill Walter’s eyes. 

“You can’t.” 

“I can.” Daniel smiled bitterly. “I will. I told you, I can’t, I won’t live without you. You die, I’ll have no choice but to go too.” Walter shook his head and made a soft noise of protest. 

“You always have a choice.” He stated, staring dead into his eyes. Daniel felt like he wasn’t going to budge from this.

“I don’t have a choice when it comes to you.” He whispered, the cold shaking him to the bones. He had leaned in again, wanting so desperately to convince this man to stay here with him. He could feel the yearning roll off Walter in waves. “Please stay,” he whispered against his sweet lips, waiting to breathe the warmth of him in. He nodded sullenly, slowly closing his eyes and unwillingly releasing his tears. 

“Not sure how long until I crack,” his hands came up to Daniel’s wrists before he curled his gloved fingers along the unexposed flesh. The groan of stiff leather was so familiar it made his heart race. “Maybe I’ll get put down like The Comedian too.” He hoped he was joking. “Kiss me Daniel.” Nobody had to tell either of them twice. Daniel was already addicted to his lips and he hoped that with time if not now that Walter would love him too. He wanted to ease the tremble in his lips, but maybe being warm could solve it. Maybe he was as excited as Daniel was. He couldn’t even help flicking his tongue out to lick at his lips. Walter gasped, locking up and clutching at his wrists. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized immediately, feeling wrong for moving too fast. 

“I-it’s okay. I liked that.” He admitted sheepishly, his voice a whisper. He looked up through his lashes at Daniel and it had him going wild. How powerful this small man was but so innocent in this way was already sending him off.

Daniel bit onto his own lip and shook his head once quickly. “Don’t do that,” he glanced down to his lips, watching them tremble. “We should head back inside Walter, you’ll get sick and we’re both freezing.”

“One more?” He asked shyly. Daniel wanted to bow to this man and do anything for him, the side to him he’s witnessing is already making his knees weak. Daniel was instantly leaning in, just about moaning at the tongue he felt curling over his lower lip and being sucked into Rorschach’s mouth. His knees wobbled and he was worried they would both go down at this rate. The nibble on his lip was what sent him over the edge. Upon hearing the moan, Walter stopped what he was doing with his tongue and left his lips lingering for a moment before leaning back once more. “Told you you’re too soft.”

“Fuck you, you’re hard.” He shot right back, the corner of his lips turning up into a little smirk. His hand came up to cup his shoulder. “C’mon let’s get you warmed up.” They both turned to head back, Daniel tucked his partner under his arm, attempting to keep him warm. 

“Fuck.” He grumbled in response, obviously adopting a funny walk. Daniel burst out in laughter. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Fuck you.” He shook his head and carefully slid his mask back on, ducking very quickly to swipe his snow dusted hat from the ground. With skill and grace he placed the hat over his head and resumed his spot tucked along Daniel’s side. Both men unintentionally sighed together, content, and headed inside to find warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about Watchmen or the Rorschach/Daniel ship on twitter @morphtothecity


End file.
